Regret
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: After learning some surprising news from his boyfriend Kurt, Noah leaves him alone and does something that he would regret for the rest of his life. Now he might not only be losing his relationship but he may also lose the love of his life. MPREG and CUTS but NO DEATH. NO BATA so forgive. Warning for language as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In a world where your sexuality is accepted and men can also get pregnant.**

**Location: New York City **

**Parings: Kurt/Noah, Finn/Rachel, Mercedes/OC**

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was sitting on the bathroom toilet holding a positive pregnancy test in his hands. He was so scared about telling his partner of almost three years, Noah Puckerman. After everything that happened with Quinn, Noah decided that he didn't want any more kids and he feared that Noah would leave him when he found out.

Two weeks have passed and Kurt still hasn't told Noah. Finally not being to hide it anymore he confessed and told Noah everything but he wasn't prepared for what would happen afterwards.

"I can't believe this." Noah said. He was sitting on the bed. "When did you find out?"

Kurt sighed "Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago!" Noah yelled getting up. "You've been keeping this from me for two weeks and you're just telling me now!"

"I'm sorry." Kurt said. "I wanted to tell you but I was scared of how you would react."

Noah shook his head. "I need some air." He said walking out of the room, grabbing his keys on the way.

"Wait!" Kurt said going after him. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Noah yelled.

"Please don't leave me!" Kurt yelled as Noah walked out of the door. "Noah I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please don't leave me, I need you!"

Noah ignored him and left the house.

Kurt watched from the driveway as Noah pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. Going back inside he went up to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed he placed a hand on his shoulder. He's never felt so alone before. After he and Noah ran off to New York together he hasn't heard from his father. He and his dad have been real close ever since his mother died and he wished he was here with him but he wasn't, no one was. Hours had passed and still no word from Noah. He even called his friends that were also in New York but none of them answered. He laid awake in his bed staring at the click. Not even noticing that the early morning sun was now creeping into the room. Finally having enough he snaps.

**OOO**

**That afternoon**

Judy Bell was Kurt's next door neighbor. She was bringing them some left over pie from a get together she had the day before. When there was no answer she turned the knob and realized it was open. "Hello!" She said walking into the house. She walked upstairs and found Kurt lying on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood. She called the police.

**OOO**

Noah finally woke up with throbbing pain in his head. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He couldn't remember anything from last night and when he looked around he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. He jumped when a cold hand touched his back. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

The blond man smiled up at him. "Really, I mean I know you were wasted but last night was amazing and you said that you would never forget it."

Noah rubbed his face. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He kept repeating over and over. He started to put on his clothes. "Where are my keys?" He said looking around.

The man sighed and got up, pulling the blanket with him. He found John's keys by the door on the floor. "Here" He said tossing them to him. He then watched John run pass him and out the door.

**OOO**

Noah turned his phone on and saw he had a lot off missed calls. Some of them were from Kurt and some from his next door neighbor. He couldn't believe what he had just done. This should be the happiest day of his life. He was having a baby with the love of his life and he screwed it up. He tried calling Kurt but it kept going to voicemail. As he neared his home he saw flashing lights and police cars everywhere. He pulled to a stop and got out of the car, not bothering to turn it off. He was stopped by the front door when he tried to go in. "I live here!"

"Noah!" Judy yelled running over to him. "Where have you been I've been trying to reach you all day?"

"My phone was off." Noah said going over to her. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Kurt." Judy said.

**OOO**

Noah was sitting by Kurt's bed in the hospital. This was all his fault, he never should have left Kurt alone. He had no idea how he was going to tell Kurt about him cheating especially now that he knows he's going to be a father. He looked up when he felt the bed move and looked up to see Kurt staring at him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Once again Kurt just stared at him. He could tell just by the look in Kurt's eyes that he knew he had done something wrong. Taking a deep breath he reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt you know that I love you more than anything and I'm so sorry I left you. I was just shocked and scared at the same time. Last night I screwed up in the worst possible way and I'm so sorry." He looked down. "I slept with someone last night." He felt Kurt's hand slowly slipped out of his own and he looked up at him. Tears were already forming in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Kurt turned away from him, heartbroken.

**OOO**

A few days later Kurt was released from the hospital. Noah was worried because he hasn't spoken since, not even about their unborn child.

**OOO**

Kurt and Noah entered the house. Noah sat the bags down and watched Kurt as he looked aimlessly around the room. "Kurt?" He said walking up to him.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt spat turning to him. "I can't believe you did that to me. After everything we've been through. All we fought and gave up just to be together. I gave up my family just to be with you and this is what you do. Screw some guy you don't even know!"

"Maybe you should calm down." Noah said.

Kurt picked up a glass vase and threw it at Noah who moved just in time. "Don't tell me what the hell I should do, I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Noah pleaded.

"That doesn't take it back." Kurt picked up photo after photo and threw them on the floor. "Our whole life ruined because you couldn't keep your dick out of someone else's ass. I fucking hate you Noah!"

Noah walked up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "Calm down, please." He kept saying but Kurt continued to kick and scream. Noah ended up taking a few hits from Kurt who soon ended up exhausting himself and falling asleep in Noah's arms. Noah carefully got to his feet and carried Kurt to the bedroom where he gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him. Noah sat by the bed and watched him sleep. Even in his sleep Noah could still see the heartbroken look on his face.

**OOO**

Noah was downstairs cleaning up the broken glass and shattered photos when he heard someone knocking on the front door. He answered it. "Hey Finn."

Finn came into the house. "I got your call and came as fast as I could. What the hell happened?"

**OOO**

Finn stood shocked in the middle of the room. "I can't believe you did that to him." Noah had just finished telling Finn everything that happened.

"I know I screwed up." Noah said.

"Screwed up!" Finn shrieked. "No, you didn't screw up Noah you fucked up, royally. He almost died because of you, stay away from my brother." He said going up to the bedroom to find Kurt still asleep. He pulled up a chair and waited for him to wake up.

Kurt didn't wake up until later that night. He looked over and saw Finn. "Finn?"

Finn jumped up. "Kurt I'm so glad you're woke."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Noah called me and told me everything." Finn said. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Join the club." Kurt looked up at the door when Noah walked in. "I don't want you here."

Noah sighed "Will you please just hear me out?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Kurt yelled "Just get out and don't come back, we're over."

"Kurt calm down." Finn said looking over at Noah. "Maybe you should just leave. If you stay here all you're going to do is stress him out and it's not good for him or the baby."

"But Kurt-" Noah started to say.

"Just get out of my house!" Kurt yelled and Noah left.

**OOO**

Kurt was lying in the bed staring off into space when Finn walked in holding a tray of food. "I'm not hungry." He said.

Finn sighed "Noah told me that you haven't really eaten anything since you were in the hospital. You need to eat and not just for you but for the baby too."

Kurt looked down at his stomach. "You know despite the fact that I was scared before I was also a little happy that Noah and I were going to bring someone into this world but now I'm not so sure. I don't think I want this baby anymore. Every time I think do think about the baby it reminds me of what Noah did to me."

"Look I for one know how you feel." Finn said. "But this baby needs you. Even if you decided to give it up for adoption it's still going to need you. So you have to be strong.

Kurt looked over at the food then down at his stomach and realized that Finn was right. Picking up the trey of food he began to eat.

**OOO**

Mercedes was just getting home from work when she saw Noah sitting on the floor in front of her apartment door. "Noah what are you doing here?"

Noah stood up. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. Mercedes I need your help."

**OOO**

"I know you probably hate me right now." Noah said. "After he told me about the baby I just freaked and left him alone. Went to a bar, got drunk and ended up sleeping with some guy. When I woke up the next day I couldn't believe what I did. Mercedes I didn't know he was going to try and kill himself. Now he's kicked me out and won't talk to me."

Mercedes sighed because even though she was pissed Noah was her friend and she was raised never to turn her back on one. "You can stay in the extra bedroom. I'll go to Kurt's tomorrow and get some of your clothes."

"Thank you Mercedes." Noah said.

Mercedes smiled "Don't mention it, you can shower and I'll try and find you something from Nick's things and there is plenty of food if you get hungry." She went to her bedroom that she shared with her boyfriend.

Noah sat there on the couch thinking about Kurt and his baby. He thought back on Quinn and the baby girl they gave up and he didn't want that to happen to him and Kurt. More than anything he wanted this baby.

**A/N Okay so I hope that you've enjoyed my new story and please leave a review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked slowly through his house to the bedroom. He could hear soft moans coming from behind the door. Reaching out he opened the door and came face to face with Noah with another man. If that didn't kill him the smirk on Noah's face did.

Kurt jumped up, covered in sweat and felt sick. Getting up he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He sat there by the toilet for almost an hour. It's been almost two weeks since he's seen or heard from Noah. He stood up and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs to the kitchen and poured a cup of orange juice. The house was quiet and it felt empty. Finn, Rachel and Mercedes have been coming over nonstop but Kurt kept sending them away. Finn however wouldn't get the memo and still came even when Kurt told him not to. He knew that it was good for him or the baby to be cooped up in the house like he was but he didn't feel like going anywhere. He was about to go back to the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Sitting his cup on the kitchen table he answered the door.

When the door opened Kurt just stared at him. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I haven't seen you in two weeks and I had to make sure that you were okay."

"I am." Kurt said "Everyone has been smothering me so I told them to leave but Finn's coming back."

"Can I talk to you?" Noah asked.

"About what?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"Us and the baby." Noah said.

"There is no us anymore Noah." Kurt said. "But I've wanted to talk to you about the baby too so come on in." Noah came in and Kurt closed the door.

**ooo**

"So haw have you been doing?" Noah asked.

Kurt sighed "Oaky, besides having morning sickness and sometimes not being able to sleep."

"Why not?" Noah asked.

Kurt started playing with the cup in front of him. "Because I keep having nightmares about you, having sex with another man. You had this evil smirk on your face when you saw me."

Noah looked down. "I'm sorry Kurt, hell I don't even remember that much from that night."

Kurt decided to change the subject. "I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"What do you want to do?" Noah asked "Mercedes told me that you were thinking about giving it up for adoption."

Kurt nodded "Yeah I was." He looked down. "I wasn't at first thought, I was happy that we were going to be a family. Then you left me and slept with another man."

"I didn't go and do it on purpose." Noah said. "Yeah I went out and got drunk but I never planned on doing that to you. I was shocked and surprised and I ran. Then I realized how stupid I was for leaving the next day. I love you Kurt and I want to have this baby with you."

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact that you were unfaithful."

"I know that." Noah said. "But you have to give me another chance. You were right we've given up so much for us to end like this. I know you Kurt, I know you still love me."

Kurt got up and walked away from Noah. He was right Kurt did still love him and he missed him even more. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Noah said getting up and walking over to Kurt. "Our love has been through hell and back but we always found our way back." He turned Kurt around and took his hand. "I know it's going to take some time but I know we can do this."

Kurt was about to answer him but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Answering he sighed. "Finn you're early."

Finn walked into the house. "Why is Puck's truck in the driveway?" he stopped when he saw Noah standing in the living room. "I thought I told you to stay away from my brother!"

"This isn't your house Finn!" Noah yelled. "I can see him whenever I want. This isn't even your business so why don't you run back home and work on your own relationship."

Finn grabbed Noah by the collar of his shirt. "Fuck you Puck!"

Noah pushed him off. "Get off me!"

"Guys stop!" Kurt yelled coming between them. "This isn't the time." He looked at Finn. "Look weather you like it or not Noah is the father. Now will you please give me a minute with Noah?"

Finn glared at Noah. "Fine." He said walking off.

"I'm getting tired of his crap." Noah said fixing his clothes. "If he outs his hands on me again he's going to regret it."

"Calm down." Kurt said placing a hand on Noah's arm. When Noah looked down at it he removed his hand. "Look I know things are rough right now but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I don't want to go with Finn. Do you mind going with me?"

Noah smiled "You really want me there?"

Kurt shrugged "You are the father."

Noah nodded "Yeah of course I'll go but before you make up your mind about the baby can we try to work things out. Don't go signing papers or meeting with families or anything, just wait." Kurt looked down. "Please." Noah pleaded.

Kurt sighed "Alright I'll wait."

"Oaky." Noah said. "Well I'll go um what time do you want me to come tomorrow?"

"My appointment is at nine so I guess around eight." Kurt said.

"Got it." Noah said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**ooo**

Finn was upstairs staring out the window down at Noah as he drove off.

"Finn." Kurt said from the doorway.

"I'm not apologizing for anything." Finn said still looking out the window.

"I didn't say you had to." Kurt said coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

Finn turned around to Kurt. "You're just going to take him back now?"

"Are you sure that this is about me?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn said crossing his arms.

"Well in high school both your girlfriends cheated on you with him." Kurt said "Are you sure this isn't about Noah and how he betrayed your trust."

"No!" Finn yelled. "This is about how he hurt you." Kurt just looked at him. "Okay fine maybe it has a little to do with what happened in high school but it's mostly about you. You gave up everything to be with him and he cheats on you, even though you're carrying his baby. Noah is always going to be the sex craved shark known as Puck."

Kurt sighed "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Finn looked down. "Sorry."

"But you're going to have to make peace with him." Kurt said. "I know you never really forgave him for what he did to you but if I can put my feelings aside and do what's right for the baby then so can you."

Finn groaned and sat next to him on the bed. "Fine but you know I'm just acting this way because I worry about you."

Kurt smiled "I know but you don't have to, I'm fine. I also know that you'll always be there for me and that's why I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said. "Come on we're going out."

"I'll be down in a minute." Kurt said waving him off. He got up and went to the closet. After he was finish getting dressed he stared at himself in the mirror. He brought his hand up to his stomach but couldn't bring himself to touch it. The images of Noah with another man still fresh in his mind and he lowered his hands. Picking up his jacket he left the room.

**A/N Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. I know this chapter is shorter but I'll try to write more the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was nervously waiting for Noah to arrive. It was almost eight o' clock when he heard knocking on the door. Grabbing his things he headed to the door. Opening the door he was met with Noah who looked just as worried as he was. "Morning."

"Morning" Noah said shifting on his feet. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

He locked up the house and they left together. The ride to the clinic was quiet and Kurt kept his focus outside staring at the houses and trees as they passed. Pulling up into the parking lot they still haven't spoken to each other.

Waiting room

Kurt was sitting a few steps away from Noah playing with the straps on his jacket.

"Are we going to sit here and not speak to each other?" Noah asked looking over at him.

Kurt sighed "I don't know what to say."

"How was your night?" Noah asked.

"It was okay." Kurt said. "I was able to fall asleep quicker than usual and the morning sickness isn't that bad."

"That's good." Noah said.

"Okay Kurt we're ready for you." A woman said.

**OOO**

Kurt was lying on the paper bed waiting for the nurse. Noah was sitting in the corner across the room but he could see that Kurt was shaking. "Kurt?"

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

Noah sighed "Kurt I can see you shaking from all the way from here."

"I'm not." Kurt said trying to stop shaking.

Noah got up and walked over to him. "Here" He said holding out his hand but Kurt just stared at him. "Come on Kurt it's not going to kill you."

Kurt reached out and took Noah's hand. He always felt at ease whenever Noah was around.

"Are you nervous about seeing him?" Noah asked.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Kurt asked looking up at him.

Noah shrugged "Something just tells me that it is."

"Well I hope it's a girl." Kurt said.

"Why so you can have someone you can go shopping with?" Noah asked smiling.

Kurt smiled "Like it's going to be any different if it's a boy. You two are going to everything together. Football, basketball and anything else you can think of."

Noah laughed for the first time in a long time. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Okay boys are you ready?" Their nurse said coming back into the room.

Five minutes later they were listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"It's too soon to tell if you're having a boy or a girl but I can tell you that you're baby is healthy." She smiled at them as they stared at the screen. "I'll give you two a minute." She said leaving again.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby." Noah said. "I don't think I can wait all those months to see him." He looked down at Kurt when he didn't say anything. "Kurt?"

"I still don't know about the baby yet." Kurt said.

Noah sighed and moved away from Kurt. "You were just excited about the baby and now you talking about giving it up again. I know I messed up Kurt but you can't do this."

"Noah it's my baby." Kurt said.

"It's mine too!" Noah yelled. "I need some air." He said leaving the room.

"Noah." Kurt called after him but he left. Ten minutes have passed and Noah hadn't returned. The door opened and he hoped it was Noah but it was the doctor.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Hummel?" She said.

Kurt nodded and sat up. "Did you happen to see the guy I was here with?"

"He's in the waiting room." She said. "I'm going to give you my number incase you have any questions or want to talk about the baby, just give me a call."

Kurt headed to the waiting room and saw Noah sitting with his face buried in his hands. "Noah?"

Noah removed his hands. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt said "The doctor gave me her number in case of any emergencies."

Noah stood up. "Well I have to get to work so I'll take you home." HE walked off away from Kurt.

Kurt stood there a minute before following him out of the building and to his truck. The drive was once again quiet and Kurt could tell that Noah was upset. Noah pulled into the driveway and saw Finn's car. "I'll call you later to check in."

"Okay." Kurt said getting out of the car and heading inside.

Noah waited until he was inside before he drove off.

When Kurt was inside he saw Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV. "I need to change my locks."

Rachel turned to him and smiled "I'm sure I'll get a copy of it anyway. So how was the appointment?"

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat next to Rachel. He handed her his ultrasound photo. "It started out good. We saw the baby and heard its heartbeat and he was so excited but then I ruined it by telling him I still didn't know if I was going to keep the baby."

Rachel sighed "I thought you wanted to keep it."

"I do." Kurt said. "I don't know why I said it because I didn't mean it. Maybe I'm still upset about the whole cheating thing and I wanted him to feel as bad as I did. Truth is I want to have this baby with him."

"Then tell him that." Rachel said.

"He won't talk to me." Kurt said. "The whole way home he didn't say a word."

"I'm sure he'll come around." Rachel said. "But you really need to talk to him."

Kurt nodded "You know even after everything I never stopped loving him."

"Because you two are meant to be." Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah." Kurt said "All three of us."

**OO**

Noah was sitting in his truck in Mercedes apartment complex. Holding a picture of Kurt's ultra sound in his hands. He had to deal with the same thing back in high school and he didn't want to do it again. He wanted a family and he wanted with the love of his life Kurt. Getting out and heading inside he ran into Mercedes. "Oh hey I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I didn't have to go in until later but how did it go." Mercedes asked.

Noah smiled and showed her the photo. "He's still kind of hard to see but he's there."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Mercedes asked.

Noah shrugged "I just do."

"Well I have to go." Mercedes said. "I'll see you later tonight."

Noah went inside and into the guestroom where he was staying. He removed a picture from his nightstand frame and put the ultrasound photo inside and just stared at it. He sat there for almost thirty minutes before getting up and getting read for work.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I promise I'll try to update faster but it's been crazy around here, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Noah was asleep one night when he was woken up by his cellphone ringing. "Hello?"

"Noah." Kurt said.

Noah quickly sat up. "Kurt what's going on?"

"I know it's late but do you think you can come over?" Kurt said.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked already getting dressed.

"I'm fine just a little scared." Kurt said. "I think someone tried to break in."

"I'm on my way just go in the bedroom and stay there." Noah said.

"Okay." Kurt said hanging up the phone. He went into his bedroom, stood by the window and waited for Noah.

**…...**

Noah pulled up in front of the house and saw the light's were on. Going up to the front door he saw that it was almost picked open. He used his key to get inside. Locking the door behind him he headed to the bedroom. "Kurt?" He said knocking on the bedroom door.

Kurt opened the door and smiled. "Thank you for coming so fast."

"Don't mention it." Noah said.

**…...**

"So what happened?" Noah asked handing Kurt a cop of juice.

"I couldn't sleep and I was down here watching TV when I heard the handle moving." Kurt said. "I turned on a few lights then called you."

Noah sat down next to Kurt. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

Kurt smiled. "Me either." He then sighed. "Can I talk to you about the other night?"

Noah looked down. "We don't have too."

"Yes we do because I didn't mean what I said." Kurt said. "I want to have this baby with you."

Noah smiled and slowly looked up. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "And I was wondering if you wanted to move back in. I know things are kind of rough between us but you can stay in the guest room."

"Yeah I can do that." Noah said. "You really should get some sleep because it's late." He said getting up.

Kurt got up and followed Noah upstairs where they went their separate ways.

**…...**

**The next morning**

Finn pulled up into Kurt's driveway and cursed when he saw Noah's truck. Getting out he headed to the front door where he saw Noah. "What are you doing here?"

Noah looked up and sighed. "I'm fixing the door."

"Why?" Finn said.

"Someone tried to break in last night." Noah said standing up.

"What?" Finn shirked. "Is he okay?"

"He's asleep because he was up pretty late but he's okay." Noah said. "He called me last night so I stayed with him."

Finn nodded. "Kurt asked me to bring him some stuff yesterday so I thought I'd give it to him before I go to work."

Noah took the bag from Finn. "Listen I don't think I ever really told you that I was sorry for what happened in high school. I want to make things right because you really were my best friend."

"Yeah and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." Finn said. "I just want the best for Kurt."

"I know." Noah said. "But you don't have to worry. What happened was a mistake and it will never happen again."

Finn sighed "I sure hope so."

Noah held out his hand. "So does that mean that we're okay?"

Finn shook his hand. "Yeah we're cool. I have to go to work but I'll see you guys later."

"Later." Noah said.

**…...**

**Later that day**

Noah walked into the bedroom and sat the trey down on the dresser. "Hey Kurt wake up." He sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurt turned to Noah and smiled. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in sick." Noah said. " Come on and eat something and don't worry this is all good for you."

Randy sat up "You made me breakfast?"

Noah smiled. "Yes I did and Finn brought you some stuff too. After you eat take these."

Kurt grabbed the bottle of orange juice. "What are they?"

"Vitamins." Noah said. "And their going to help you both."

"Thanks." Kurt said beginning to eat.

Noah sat with him until he was done. "So how have you been feeling?" He asked rubbing Kurt's one month old belly.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Not that much morning sickness but I've been having problems sleeping."

"Is it because you're not comfortable?" Noah asked.

Kurt shook his head. "It's because you're not here with me."

Noah looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

Kurt smiled back "Would it be a bad thing if it was?"

Noah shook his head. "No but I want to promise you right now that I will never hurt you again. I love you and our baby and I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

"i love you too." Kurt said.

Noah sighed. "I have to call Mercedes and let her know that everything is okay."

"Okay." Kurt said. When Noah walked out of the room with the tray he got up and headed to the bathroom.

**…...**

"So everything is okay?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah someone tried to break in and it spooked him a little." Noah said making himself some of the leftover breakfast. "I should tell you first that I'm moving back in with Kurt. The two of us are going to raise our baby together."

"So does that mean you're back together?" Mercedes asked.

Noah sighed. "I don't know but I don't want to to pressure him into anything he's not ready for. When he's ready to let me in I'll be there with open arms."

"You know you've come a long way since high school." Mercedes said. "I'm very proud of you Noah Puckerman."

Noah smiled "Me too."

"Well I have to get back to work but I'll call you later." Mercedes said.

"Bye." Noah said. He hung up the phone and sat down in front of the TV.

**…...**

Kurt returned from the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight. Noah was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on The table, a full plate of food in his hands. He watched as he gobbled down the food. "Slow down or you'll choke."

Noah stopped eating and smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that to me."

Kurt sat next to him. "I miss your cooking."

"I kind of missed the way you use to get on me about every little thing." Noah said smiling.

"Like keep your feet off the table." Kurt said.

Noah dropped his feet from the table. "Yeah, so what do you want to do today?"

Kurt shrugged "We could go out and get stuff for the baby."

"But we don't know what we're having yet." Noah said turning to him.

"We're having a girl." Kurt said.

"It's a boy." Noah said smiling. "And when the time rolls around you're going to see that I'm right."

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He and Noah spent the rest of the day together.

**…...**

That night Kurt was able to fall asleep but only because Noah was right behind him. His arm wrapped around his stomach protectively.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review, next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

"So how have things been going?" Mercedes said. She was off work so she decided to sit with Kurt while Noah was at work. "Noah seems to be excited about the baby."

Kurt smiled. "I know and things have been going good. He's been working on the nursery for a months now but he won't let me see it. He's convinced that we're having a boy though."

"When do you find out?" Mercedes asked.

"My appointment is next week." Kurt said. "I can't wait to see what we're going to have."

Mercedes smiled. "For some reason I think you're having a boy."

"Why does everybody think it's going to be a boy?'" Kurt asked. "Rachel, Finn and my dad think it's a boy too."

"Maybe you think it's a girl because you want one so bad." Mercedes said. "Come on I want to see what the nursery looks like." She said getting up.

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Wait I told Noah that I was going to wait until we find out what we're having."

"He won't know that you saw unless you tell him." Mercedes said. "Come on I know you want to see it just as much as I do, maybe even more."

"Okay fine let's just be quick." Kurt said getting up and following her upstairs. They paused at he door. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean I want to be surprised wen I see it."

"Just one peek." Mercedes said opening the door and walking in.

"What color is it?" Kurt asked trying to see over her shoulder.

"It's blue." Mercedes said. "And it looks like a boys room."

"What?" Kurt said coming into the room. He looked around at the balls and trucks that were on the walls. A bunch of toys were in one corner of the room. Looking in the closet he saw clothes, shoes, jacket's and hats. "All theses are for boys." He said. "He seriously thinks that were having a boy and we're going to have to return all of this stuff next week when he finds out it's a girl." He still couldn't help but smile at the baby's room. "But this room is amazing."

"Yeah it is." Mercedes said picking up one of the teddy bears. "He's confident that it's going to be a boy. Why do you want to have a girl so bad anyway?"

Kurt sighed. "If we have a boy he's going to want to do everything with Noah. We're not going to have anything in common."

"You're scared that he might like Noah better than you." Mercedes said. "Kurt that's not going to happen."

"But they have sports to talk about, which I hate and everything else boys do to entertain themselves." Kurt said.

"Kurt you shouldn't talk like that." Mercedes said. "He's going to love you just as much as he loves Noah. You're going to be an amazing father."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked and Mercedes nodded. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we were to have a boy." He looked around. "You know if we do have a boy I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Mercedes smiled. "So have you guys at least thought of names?"

"Noah mentioned a few boys names." Kurt said. "Like Chris, Johnny or Evan but if we have a boy I wanted him to be a Jr." He looked at Mercedes and smiled. "Full name Noah Hummel Puckerman Jr."

"I like it." Mercedes said. "What did you pick for the girls name?"

"We thought of naming her after my mother." Kurt said. "I can't wait until my dad sees him or her for the first time. I don't think I can wait another for months." he started rubbing his stomach. "When are you going to have one?"

"Not anytime soon." Mercedes said. "But who knows I might someday."

Kurt smiled. "This one isn't even here yet and I want another one."

Mercedes just shook her head. "Come on I'll fix you something to eat." She said leaving the room.

Kurt took in the nursery a few more seconds before heading downstairs.

**…...**

That night Kurt was sitting on the couch when Noah walked into the house. "Don't be mad but I kind of saw the nursery."

Noah smiled and joined Kurt on the couch. "I knew that you would sooner or later. So what did you think?"

"I like it." Kurt said. "especially this." He showed Noah a blue onesie with a picture of his mother on it. "When did you get this?"

"When I was still at Mercedes." Noah said. "I wanted to give it to you then but I wanted everything to be perfect."

"This is perfect." Kurt said looking over at Noah. "My dad is going to love this."

Noah just smiled. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt said. "And I still can't believe you made the nursery for a boy."

"I told you that I'm one hundred percent sure that we're having a boy." Noah said. "And I promise when we find out I won't say I told you so."

Kurt laughed "If you say so."

**…...**

**The following week**

Kurt was lying on the bed in his doctors room. Noah was standing next to him holding his hand. "I'm am freaking out right now."

"Why?" Noah asked. "Our baby is healthy and a boy."

"We're having a girl." Kurt said smiling."

**Five minutes later**

"Okay you baby is happy, healthy and a boy." The doctor said smiling at them.

Noah couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe that we're having a son.." He looked down at Kurt who was still looking at the small screen. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. ""We're having a boy." He smiled. "I can't believe we're really having a boy." He looked up at Noah. "It's okay if you say I told you so."

"I would never say that." Noah leans down and kisses Kurt. "Even if I did."

"Shut up." Kurt said looking back down at the small screen. "I can't wait until he gets here."

"Me either." Noah said. "Our little boy."

**…...**

After giving everyone the news they went home. Kurt was standing in the middle of the nursery when he felt arms go around his waist. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Did you call your dad?" Noah asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah and he's coming up here soon. Since it's getting close he wants to be here to keep an eye on me I guess. He and Carole are going to be staying with Finn since they have the guest bedroom but I bet he'll be over here everyday." He sighed. "I really missed him.

"Me too." Noah said. "But he still scares the hell out of me."

Kurt just laughed.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Burt Hummel pulled into his son's driveway. As soon as he got to New York that morning he headed right for Kurt. Finn knew how excited he would be so he gave Burt directions and got dropped off at work. Burt turned off the car and headed to the front door. He knocked a few times before stepping back. After a few seconds the door opened and he was met with a very pregnant Kurt. "Kurt!" He yelled wrapping his arms around him.

"Dad." Kurt yelled back. "What are you doing here?"

Burt stepped back. "What do you mean?" He said going inside. "You didn't think that I was going to miss my nephew being born, did you?"

Ku rt closed the door. "I'm only six months dad and I thought you were going to wait until I'm around my eighth month."

"I couldn't wait." Burt said. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about some other things too."

**…...**

"So how have things been?" Burt asked. "I mean with you and Noah."

Kurt sighed. "Everything is okay." He said. "I mean we haven't been intimate since everything happened but I forgave him." He looked down. "I love him more than anything but I still think about what he did. I don't say anything because we're about to have this baby together."

"So are you saying that you would leave hi if you weren't having this baby?" Burt asked.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "I love Noah and more than anything I want to be with him but I can't get over the fact that he cheated on me. I may seem like I'm over it but I can't stress about it now. I was hoping that as time went on we would find each other again but I don't know if we will dad and I' scared."

Burt nodded. "Did you talk to Noah about this?"

"No." Kurt said.

"Don't worry Kurt." Burt said. "Everything will work out for the best."

"So where is Carol?" Kurt asked.

"She couldn't get off work so she's going to come when she gets a chance." Burt said. "So where is Noah?" He asked. "I need to talk to him about some things too."

Kurt smiled "Dad?"

"What?" Burt said smiling. "I'm not going to kill him Kurt. I'm just going to talk to him about somethings."

**…...**

later that day when Noah got home he saw Finn's car. So when he went inside he didn't expect to see Burt Hummel sitting on his couch. "Mr. Hummel I thought you weren't coming until a few more months."

"I figured that I'd come earlier." Burt said. "Kurt is going through a lo ad I want to be here if something happens."

"Where is he now?" Noah asked.

"He wasn't feeling that well so I told him to lay down." Burt said. "I checked on him a while ago and he was asleep."

"Well I'm going to go check on him." Noah said heading for the stairs.

"Wait." Burt said getting up. "Do you have any idea what you did to him? How much it killed him and now it's still killing him. Do you know what it feels like to find out that the love of you life cheated on you."

"I never meant for that to happen." Noah said. "I was drunk."

I don't care.'" Burt yelled. "You left my son when he needed you the most and it almost cost him his life."

"What do you want me to say?" Noah yelled. "I screwed up okay and I know that but I can't take it back. I freaked out and didn't something I thought I'd never do and I'm sorry. I love your son and I'm doing whatever I can to make things between us as they use to be."

I don't believe a word you say and I don't trust you." Burt said. "Not after what you did to my son."

"Dad?' Kurt said walking into the living room 'I heard yelling." He looked from Noah to his dad. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Burt said. "I was just talking to Noah."

"Dad you're red." Kurt said walking over to him.

"I was watching the game and got excited." Burt said. "It's nothing that you should worry about Kurt. I should go but if you need anything I'm only a phone call away okay."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad." He watched his dad leave then looked over at Noah who looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Noah what is it?"

Noah sighed and wiped his face. "Nothing, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I was just a little dizzy and felt like I was going to throw up so my dad told me to lay down."

Noah nodded. "we do you need anything?"

"I'm okay." Kurt said. "I guess I needed some rest but I feel a lot better now."

Noah smiled. "Well I'm going to go take a shower."

Kurt watched Noah go up the stairs and couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Just then the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey." Rachel said. "Did you know that you're dad was here?"

"Yeah he just left." Kurt said sitting on the couch. "He seemed upset about something and so was Noah."

"Maybe something happened between the two of them that you didn't see." Rachel said. "Maybe your dad is still upset about the whole cheating thing and you being in the hospital. I mean when he first found out he was pissed."

"Why did you tell him anyway?" Kurt asked.

"You tried to kill yourself Kurt." Rachel said. "I knew that he wouldn't stop asking so I just told him. I was freaked out and Finn was worried so I had to tell. Are you mad because I said something?"

"No you just did something I was too afraid to do." Kurt said. "My dad probably hates Noah now."

"He doesn't hate him." Rachel said. "Noah is just not his favorite person right now. I'm sure that he'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I hope so."

**…...**

Noah was leaning against the tile wall in the shower. The warm water falling from the shower in front of him. He couldn't get the conversation with Burt out of his head. All this time he thought Kurt was over the cheating thing but maybe he wasn't. Maybe Kurt was still hurting but not telling him about it. He wanted to talk to Kurt about it but he didn't want to start a fight or get Kurt upset.

**…..**

"Was your dad right?" Rachel said. "I know you love him but does the fact the he cheated on you still hurt?"

"Of course it still hurts." Kurt said. "And that's the main reason we haven't had sex. I love him like crazy but I don't think we'll ever be the same. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with him because I do. It's just I don't know what to do." As Kurt continued his conversation with Rachel, Noah was sitting on the stairs and listening to everything Kurt said.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's going on with you two?" Mercedes asked. She and Kurt were in a baby store going through the clothes.

Kurt shrugged. "For the past few weeks things have been awkward between us. The way he acts around me is like he's upset about something but he won't tell me. I ask him what's bothering him and he says nothing or its work. I know that he's not telling me something but I don't know what."

"You said the day your dad came over he looked upset." Mercedes said. "maybe they had a fight or something."

"Why would they fight about anything?" Kurt said.

"Maybe your dad is still upset about everything that happened." Mercedes said. "The cheating and you trying to kill yourself. Maybe your dad is still not over any of it. Either way I think you should talk to your dad and get everything figured out. Then you really need to talk to Noah about this."

Kurt nodded. "Can you drop me off at Finn's house. Noah should be home so just drop the stuff ff there."

"Yeah okay." Mercedes said.

**…...**

**Finn's house**

"So what brings you here?" Burt Hummel asked his son who was sitting on the couch.

"The day you came over what were you and Noah talking about when I showed up?" Kurt asked.

Burt sighed. "We were talking about you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Why were you talking bout me dad?"

"Because of what he did to you." Burt said. "He left you when you needed him and it almost cost you your life. You know I never fully trusted him in the first place, especially when I came to you. Now after what he did he's dead to me."

"Dad I love Noah and I'm trying to make this work." Kurt said.

"Why?" Burt said. "Why would you want to be with him after what he did to you. Why would you want to go back and get hurt again? I don't trust him and that's exactly what I told him."

"What else did you tell him?' Kurt asked. "Did you tell him about the stuff we talked about?"

"Yes I did." Burt said. "He should know everything about the hell he put you through."

"Dad I know you're just trying to do what's best for me but this is my life." Kurt said. "I want to be with him and I know it's going to take some time but I'm willing to work it out with him. I'm not asking you to pretend that nothing happened but Noah is going to be a part of my life, no matter what happens with us because I love him. I love you dad but this is something you're going to have to get use to."

Burt sighed and wiped his face. "This is crazy."

"Dad you don't have to worry about me anymore." Kurt said. "I'm old enough to handle things on my own."

"You don't have to be a kid Kurt." Burt said. "No matter how old you are you're always going to be my son and until the day I die I'm going to do where I think is right to keep you safe."

Kurt smiled. "And you're always going to be my dad."

**…...**

**Later that day**

Finn dropped Kurt back home when he got off work. Kurt went inside and found Noah sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Noah."

"Hey.' Noah said turning to him. "Um Mercedes came by earlier and dropped off the stuff you bought."

"Good." Kurt said. "Um there is something I need to talk to you about."

Noah turned the TV on mute. "Okay."

"First off I'm sorry about my dad." Kurt said. "And all that stuff he said to you."

"Was it true?' Noah asked. 'all that stuff he said and all the stuff you told Rachel."

I didn't know that you heard any of that." Kurt said looking down.

"So it was all true then?" Noah said. "All this time you never got past it."

"I can't." Kurt said looking down. "No matter how hard I try ever time I'm with you all I can think about is you with another man."

"Kurt I'm sorry for what I did." Noah said.

"I know you are Noah." Kurt said. "I forgave you for that but it's just harder than I thought to forget it."

"Why?' Noah asked. "Why is it so hard for you?"

"Going back to the way it use to be." Kurt looked over at him. "I'm scared that if something else were to happen you-"

"It's not going to happen again." Noah said. "I love you and I want to be with you. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me." Kurt said. "Even if we weren't having this baby together you would still be in my life. No matter what happens between us I don't want to lose you either. I don't know when but I know that we're going to find each other again." He said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either." Noah said. "Why don't you sit here because I made you favorite and don't say you're not hungry because I know you are." he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Kurt smiled and watched him go. He got p when the doorbell rang and went to answer it. Opening the door he was meet by his friends and family. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you guys never had a baby shower so were about to have one now." Rachel said walking inside. She was followed by; Finn, Mercedes, Santana and his dad.

**…...**

"I didn't know that you were coming." Kurt said, he was away from the others with Santana.

"Rachel called me and told me what was going on." Santana said. "Since I didn't have anything to do I figured I'd spend some time with you and lady baby Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "Please don't call me that." Santana just smiled back.

**…...**

"Do you think he'll ever talk to me?" Noah said. He was sitting outside on the patio with Finn. "Every time we're in the same room or something he avoids me. He won't even look my way and when he does it's always a glare.' he looked over at Finn. "How long did it take for him to forgive you when you called Kurt a fag?"

"That was in high school." Finn said. "He won't hold this against you forever, I promise. He just needs time and he'll come around." He stood up. "Why don't you comeback inside. This is a shower for you baby boy, you should be in there."

"You go ahead." Noah said. "I'm just going to sit out here for awhile."

**…... **

Five minutes later he was joined by Kurt. "Why are you sitting out here alone?" He asked sitting next to Noah.

"I can't take you dad's looks anymore." Noah said.

Kurt smiled. "I know my dad can be a little intense sometimes but-"

"He's just looking out for you." Noah said. "I know."

"But it doesn't matter what he says." Kurt said. "We're going to get through this together." He took Noah's hand. "No matter what."

Noah looked over at Kurt and smiled. "No matter what, that sounds good."

"Come on before they eat all the food." Kurt said getting up. Noah took his hand and stood up, together they went back inside and joined the others.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Santana goes on a rant in Spanish so forgive me if I got some of the Spanish words wrong.**

"Will you hurry up!" Rachel kept saying over and over. Ten minutes ago they got a phone call from a freaked out Noah. Telling them that the baby was finally coming. Finn and Rachel picked everyone up on the way there. "We're going to miss it."

"We're not going to miss anything." Burt said. "Noah said they're just getting there and nothing has happened so relax."

"How can you relax when your grandson is about to be born?" Rachel said. "If I were you I would be a nervous wreck right now."

"Okay Rachel." Santana said. "You've been talking non stop ever since we got in the car. I know you're excited about the baby but will you please be quiet. Your shrilling voice is making my head hurt."

Rachel heard Finn laugh and punched him on the arm. "That wasn't funny." She said. "And my voice is not shrilling." Turning back around she smiled. "I have the voice of an angle."

Santana smiled. "A very annoying one." She said under her breath.

**...**

Fifteen minutes later they still weren't at the hospital." Finn sighed. "Why did they have to call now, when traffic is this bad. We're never going to make it to the hospital in this."

Burt sighed. "Something told me that this was going to happen. I can't believe I'm going to miss my grandson being born." His phone rang and he saw that it was Noah. "What's going on?"

"Where are you?" Noah asked. "Kurt has been asking about you ever since we got here."

"Were stuck in traffic." Burt said. "I don't know how long it's going to take but we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay." Noah said. "Um what do you want me to tell Kurt because he's still pretty freaked out."

Burt sighed. "Just be with him because he's going to need you now more then ever. Look I know I've been hard on you. Trust me when your son is born you're going to do everything you can to protect him. You're going to understand why I am the am when it comes to my son. The first time you hold him in your arms. The first time he opens his eyes and sees you. I hope I don't regret letting this go but my son asked me too so here I am."

Noah smiled. "You won't regret this Mr. Hummel."

"Burt." He said. "You can call me Burt."

"Burt." Noah said. "Um I have to go back in with Kurt but I will call you if anything happens."

"Bye." Burt said. Looking up he found everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Whats going on with Kurt?" Rachel asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Nothing has happened yet so as long as we get through this traffic we will be okay." Burt said.

Santana groaned and rolled down the window. "Podemos fuckin ir!" She yelled leaning out the window.

Mercedes pulled her back in. "Will you just relax."

Santana sighed. "Estoy caliente y apretado en este pequeno coche. Si no me fuera de aqui, se volvera loco!"

Mercedes laughed. "Girl I don't know what the hell you are saying but calm down."

Santana sat back and crossed her arms. "Fine."

**Four hours later**

Burt was sitting by Kurt's bedside holding his grandson in his arms. Kurt was fast asleep after the days events. "You're going to be so loved little man. You're grandmother is coming tomorrow and she is going to see how perfect you are, and when your daddy wakes up he's going to see it too." He looked up when the door opened. Noah walked in with a nurse who came to get the baby, leaving the two of them alone. "You did good." He said. "I'm glad that he has someone...you here to help him through this." He held out his hand. "I'm still not completely over it but its in the past now. But don't expect it to happen again because I will kill you."

Noah chuckled but then stopped when he saw the serious look in Burt's eyes. "It won't happen again."

"Okay then." Burt said. "I'm going to get something to drink but I will be back later."

Noah walked over to Kurt when he left. "Hey Kurt, I have some news. I finally think you dad came around and also scared the hell out of me but thats okay." He kissed Kurt on the head. "All you need to do is wake up so you can finally meet your son."

**...**

"Oh my god he's so cute." Rachel said staring at the baby through the window of the hospital nursery. "Do you know if they agreed on a name yet?"

"Noah Hummel Puckerman Jr." Noah said walk up to the group huddled around the window. "Kurt thought it up and I thought it was perfect."

"He said that you thought of it." Rachel said.

Noah shook his head. "No that was all Kurt. I can' believe I was so afraid of him when he's so small and so perfect. I can't wait until he opens his eyes, hear him laugh, talk and walk for the first time."

Burt smiled. "You're going to love it. I can remember when Kurt went through his firsts. Now I have a grandson to spoil and love like crazy."

"I think he's going to be spoiled by everyone." Mercedes said. "Who do you think he'll grow up to look like?"

"I don't know about you guys but when I look at him all I see is Kurt." Noah said.

"So I'm guessing that he will be calling Kurt mommy and you daddy, right." Santana said. "Awe come on I know you guys thought of it too."

Burt smiled. "Who cares who he calls mommy or daddy?"

"I still can't believe he's finally here." Noah said looking at his son.

"Yeah." Burt said looking over at him. "Its on you now Noah. Be the man that I know you are and take care of your family."

"My family." Noah said smiling. "Don't worry about us, were going to be fine."

**... **

**The following day**

"So everything is really okay with you and my dad?" Kurt asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah well I think Jr. had something to do with that." Noah looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I love you though."

"I love you too." Kurt said.

Noah stayed at the hospital with Kurt and his son all day. He really did think that he and Kurt were going to be okay. One day they were going to find their way back to each other but in the mean time they had a new baby boy to take care of and he couldn't wait to start.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay this is what Santana was suppose to be saying in english. The first part "Can we fucking go!" and the second part "I'm hot in this little car and if I'm not out of here now I'm going to go crazy." I'm not sure if I got the Spanish right but I that is what I meant to say.**

**Baby's first night**

When Noah first brought his son home he was overjoyed. Because if the C section Kurt had to stay in the hospital for a little while longer. After giving Jr. a tour of his new home he went to the living room. He just couldn't put him down so he just held him in his arms. Jr. didn't seem to mind though, he loved being held by Noah. Noah continued to hold his son in his arms. The only time he had to sat him down was when he fixed himself something to eat or to go to the bathroom. If he wasn't doing any of that he was sitting on the couch still holding Jr. When the phone rang he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"How is it going?" Kurt asked.

"Great." Noah said. "I can't seem to take him out of my arms." He smiled. "I still hate leaving you there. I wish that you could be here with us on his first night."

"Yeah me too." Kurt said. "Is he asleep?"

Noah shook his head. "No he's just looking up at me with his brown eyes. God I swear he looks just like you."

Kurt chuckled. "Why don't I see it but everyone else does?"

"How can you not see it?" Noah said smiling as Jr. wrapped his tiny hand around his finger. "He's just a little version of you and he's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, damn we made one beautiful baby boy."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah we did."

He sighed when he heard Kurt yarning. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I promise that I will call you later."

"No" Kurt groaned. "I'm not that tired."

"Yes you are." Noah said. "I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're tired. From what you've been through you deserve even more."

"Okay, I'll go to sleep." Kurt said.

"We love you." Noah said.

"I love you guys too." Kurt said back.

Noah hung up the phone then smelled something bad. Looking down at Jr. he smiled. "Wow your first day home an you do that." He stood up and headed upstairs to Jr's room. Setting him on the changing table he got a diaper, wipes and started changing him, making faces the entire time. Once he was finish he washed his hands and made himself comfortable on the couch, Jr. in his arms. "Man I wish your daddy was home to see you. He would have laughed at all the funny faces I made when I was changing you. I know he's going to miss your first night but when he gets hone we're going to never let him go again." He kissed his son's small hand once more. "Just the three of us and I can't wait."

...

**Later that night**

Noah was in the kitchen gently washing Jr. small form. He wasn't his fingers, his toes and his little belly. Just doing this with his son made his eyes water. He picked him up and wrapped him in a towel before heading back upstairs. He dressed Jr. and made him a bottle. Walking around in the nursery he fed Jr. and sing to him. It wasn't long after that when Jr. started to drift off to sleep. Noah held him in his arms until he was positive Jr. was asleep before placing him into his crib. "Night little man." He turned off the lights and headed back downstairs. Sitting back on the couch he called Kurt but it was Burt who answered. " Oh hey Burt, is he asleep?"

"Yeah." Burt said. "He wanted to stay up but couldn't. How are things with you two?"

"Things are great." Noah said. "I just fed him and he fell asleep soon after that."

"Did you burp him first?" Burt asked.

"Yes I did and I bathed him and everything." Noah smiled. "We're both okay here."

"Thats good." Burt said. "Well I'll let you go because you must be tired. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Noah said hanging up the phone. Getting up he headed upstairs and decided to get some sleep.

**...**

**10:24**

Was when Noah laid down but he had to get up about 15 minutes later when the baby started crying.

**12:11 **

He was once again woken up by Jr. Stretching he got up and once again made his way to the nursery.

**3:56** in the morning he was finally able to get to sleep. Unfortunately he woke up an hour later and couldn't go back to sleep. So he sat in a chair in Jr. room watching him sleep

**7:14**

Noah woke and looking around. He was still in the nursery. Getting up and out of the chair he walked over to the crib. Jr. was looking up at him. "Well look who finally slept for a few hours. He reached in and picked him up. "What do you say if later on we go see daddy?" He said. " I know he's going to be happy to see you now lets get you changed and cleaned up."

**...**

**Later that day**

Kurt was flipping through the TV when the door opened. He smiled when Noah walked in carrying a car seat. "Hey." He said sitting up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you'd like to see us so here we are." He sat the car seat on the couch and unbuckled Jr. Picking him up he headed over to Kurt. "Do you want to see daddy?" He handed him over to Kurt.

"So how did it go on his first night home?" Kurt asked, looking down at his son.

"It went okay." Noah said. "He kept waking up so I ended up sleeping in the nursery but thats okay. We ended up having a pretty good night, didn't we." He said looking down at Jr. Hey I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Kurt said. "What about?"

"Us." Noah said. "We still haven't really talked about where and you stand."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, with the baby and all I haven't really thought about us."

Noah nodded. "Well what do you think now?"

"Noah you know I love you but I don't know what to do." Kurt said.

"Okay then." Noah said sitting back.

"I'm sorry Noah." Kurt said.

"No, I know it's going to take some time for you to fully trust me again." Noah said. "You take all the time you need, okay."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Noah couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kurt holding their son in his arms. He never thought that he'd ever find or love someone as much as he loved Kurt and now that they had a son just made everything better. He had a family now and he was going to make sure that he would always be there for them. Even if that meant seeing his son every other day or only on the weekend. He just wanted to give them anything and everything they needed.

** A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon and I'm not sure if the next one will be the last or not. **


End file.
